La disco
by aidita98
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes estudiando deciden salir una noche loca,¿Sera una fiesta aburrida como ella pensaba? ¿O...conocera a alguien que marcara su vida? Pasen y lean si quieren saber mas


El telefono movil de una joven chica de 18 años sonaba en su lo dejo sonar un poco,pues estaba ocupada dandole el ultimo toque a la portada de su trabajo para la vio que el que llamaba no desistia,decidio cogerlo.

-¿Si?-pregunto

-¿Ada?-pregunto una voz conocida por la joven.

-Sui,¿Que sucede?-pregunto la morena-Estoy ocupada estaba terminando un trabajo,¿Que quieres?-

-Veras,resulta que los chicos mayores dieron una fiesta-empezo a explicar Sui-Reservaron la nueva disco que esta un poco mas alla de tu universidad,y las chicas me dijeron que si nos acercabamos todas-

-...Um...-La joven morena lo penso un poco,no le gustaban mucho las fiestas,demasiada gente,demasiado agobio...No estaba segura si ir a un lugar asi.-No lo se,sabes que no me van esas cosas-respondio al din.

-Vamos,siempre dices lo mismo y al final lo pasas genial-dijo Sui riendo-La ultima vez reimos mucho,¿Te acuerdas del incidente del bar el finde pasado?-

-Jaja,eso si es cierto-respondio Ada-Entonces,¿A que hora pasais por mi?-

-Pues,a las 8:00-dijo Sui-Estate preparada hacia esa hora,¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro,lo estare descuida-respondio la morena empezando a visionar su armario mentalmente,para ir pensando que se fiesta de esa escala suponia encontrarte con todo tipo de gente,ella estaba en segundo grado,y no conocia a mucha gente mas que a su mejor amigo que cursaba la misma especialidad de una buena ocasion para hacer amigos nuevos.

La hora esperada llego,y Sui llego en su flamante coche nuevo con el resto de las amigas de la joven padres de Suiren eran ricos,entonces ella nada mas cumplir los 18 se saco el carnet y se compro un demas aun tenian que ir andando a todos lados,pero no les importaba,eran estudiantes,tampoco podian pedir mas.

Ada en cambio,era de las mas pequeña de su promocions,ella aun no habia cumplido los era menor de edad,pero seria cuestion de medio mes para llegar a esa edad tan esperada.

Era una noche fria de finales septiembre,las nubes cubrian el cielo y la luna no era el suelo habia charcos,habia llovido mucho durante ese mes en todo el pais.

-¿Cuando bajara Ada?-se pregunto Mizu,en al asiento trasero del coche, habia empezado en primero ese año,entonces,era su primera fiesta,y como Ada y ansiaba cumplir la mayoria de edad.

-No tardara mucho-dijo Sui.

-Pon un poco de musica-dijo Mitsuko subiendo el volumen del coche-Algun dia,me comprere un coche impresionante como este-dijo suspirando.

-Jajaja-rieron todas.

-Chicas,ya estoy-dijo Ada llegando aferrada a su chaqueton.-Hace frio,¿eh?-

-Jaja,si,el tiempo esta muy malo,pero estaremos seguras dentro-dijo Monique,ella era la mas mayor de todas.

-Si,incluso hara calor-dijo Ada

-Pues si,si hay mucha gente habra un poco de agobio-dijo Mitsuko

-No os preocupeis tanto chicas-dijo Lea sonriente-Vamos a pasarlo bien,dejemos los estudios por una noche,¿De acuerdo?-

-Aun asi,no debemos distraernos mucho-dijo Kumico-Estar en la universidad no significa estar siempre de fiesta-

-Claro-dijeron todas encantadas.Y de nuevo el movil de Ada volvio a sonar.

-Es Ryo-chan chicas,lo voy a coger-dijo la morena -¿Alo?-

-Ada-chan,¿Donde estas?-pregunto Ryo a traves del telefono.

-¿Eh?Ah si,voy con las chicas ahora para la fiesta de los mayores-dijo Ada con inocencia.

-Vaya,genial yo te llame para decirte que si te vas a venir,estoy aqui con unos amigos-dijo Ryo

-Vale,entonces nos vemos alli-dijo Ada-Te dejo,que con el ruido del motor no escucho muy bien,sayo-

-¿Quien era?-pregunto Sui,aunque ella iba al volante atenta.

-Era Ryo-chan-dijo Ada-Que si queria que fuese con el a la fiesta,le dije que ya voy para alla-

-Siempre estas con ese chico-dijo Lea burlona-¿De veras que entre vosotros no hay nada mas que amistad?-

-Pues claro que no-dijo Ada-Solo somos amigos,compañeros de clase-

-Aun asi,yo creo que el si siente algo mas-dijo Monique-Ha venido alguna que otra vez con nosotras,y solo hay que ver como te mira-

-Vamos chicas,dejaos de tonterias-dijo Ada,acostumbrada a recibir esos comentarios de sus amigas.-No va a pasar nada entre nosotros,para mi es como un hermano-

-Bueno,si tu lo dices-dijo Mizu encogiendose de hombros.

Pero mientras tanto,otro grupo de jovenes estaban esperando en la cola para entrar.

-Vaya..Tenemos que esperar siempre-replicaba Ryo,un chico de estatura alta con el pelo castaño y unos ojos penetrantes de color verde oliva.

-Si..Pero eso es porque algunos...¬.¬ Se durmieron-dijo Shindou,un chico de estatura alta tambien con el pelo rizado grisaceo y los ojos marrones mirando acosadoramente a uno de sus amigos.

-Deberias ser mas consecuente,Fey-dijo Saru molesto,chico de pelo blanco y ojos morados.

-...Me pase toda la noche estudiando ayer,no pude avitarlo...-se justifico Fey,un chico de pelo verde y ojos verdiazules.

-Bueno,my friend,no pasa nada,total ya estamos acostumbrados-dijo Yamato divertido,un chico menudo con mechas.

-Toda esta gente viene a lo mismo...-dijo Tenma,un chico castaño de pelo corto con bucles y ojos azules-grisaceos mirando toda la gente que esperaba como ellos en la cola delante de ellos y detras.

-Hay incluso mas detras que delante...-dijo Hikaru,un chico de pelo morado y ojos grandes y anaranjados.

-Bueno,estamos mas o menos en medio-dijo Fidio,un chico apuesto de pelo castaño y ojos azules-Creo que estan tardando tanto porque ya no cabe mas gente...-

-A este paso puede hasta que Ada y sus amigas vengan y aun no estemos dentro-dijo Ryo encogiendose de hombros.

-Ah si,tu amiga viene hacia aqui,¿no?-pregunto Yamato-Por fin vamos a conocerla,hablas mucho de ella-

-E...es solo una compañera de clase...-dijo Ryo un poco sonrojado mirando al horizonte.

-¿Dijiste que tiene amigas no?-pregunto Yamato divertido-Mira,alomejor os gusta alguna chicos-

-Yamato,nosotros no estamos pendientes a esas cosas y lo sabes-dijo Fey suspirando

-Bueno,esque tu eres un rarito-dijo Yamato-Vamos,¿Quien no se fija en las chicas lindas?-

-Yo-dijo Fey indignado.

-Dije que tu no cuentas-dijo Yamato riendo

-Bueno,si tu amiga es tan buena como nos has dicho,esas chicas tambien seran buenas personas-dijo Tenma contento-Nos haremos sus amigos,sera divertido salir todos juntos-

-Eso si-dijo Shindou-Si congeniamos sera divertido-

Al poco tiempo,las chicas llegaron a la fiesta en al flamante coche de marca de de los presentes en la cola se giraron a mirar a las chicas que iban en ese coche tan caro.

-Ni que fuesemos famosas...-dijo Ada escondiendose como podia.

-...Chicas,¿Que les pasa a todos estos empanados?-pregunto Lea molesta

-¡He!-dijo Mitsuko levantandose de su asiento-¿¡Que demonios mirais!?-estaba molesta.

-¡Mitsuko!-regaño Mizu levantandose-Es normal,este coche llama mucho la atencion-

-Hay solo dos como este en el mundo-dijo Sui orgullosa palpando el volante.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz,por favor-dijo Monique tambien saliendo del auto.

-Señoritas,¿Os lo aparco?-pregunto uno de los encargados de la discoteca advirtieron las chicas,por su uniforme.

-Claro,si es tan amable-dijo Sui saliendo y dandole al hombre las llaves.

-Bueno,ahora..A esperar tres kilometros de cola...-dijo Ada suspirando y saliendo del vehiculo.

-vamos Ada,no empiezes a quejarte-dijo Lea divertida,Ada volvio a suspirar.

-Ya..si,¿Pero porque hay tanta gente?-dijo Ada mirandolos a todos,se estaba empezando a marear de ver a tanta gente junta.

-¡Ada!-llamo alguien a grito pelado,llamando la atencion de todas las sonrio satisfecha.

-Mira,pero si es Ryo-dijo Kumico divertida

-Si,vamos con el chicas-dijo Ada

-Ademas..estan avanzados en la cola-dijo Sui riendo.

Los amigos de Ryo se quedaron patidifusos,nunca pensaron que su querido e inocente amigo conociera a tales chicas tan despampanantes,esa era la palabra.

-Hola-saludo Ada con una sonrisa tierna.-Ellas son las chicas,ya las conoces-dijo divertida

-Hola chicas-dio Ryo tambien con una sonrisa-Vamos,meteos aqui con nosotros,asi no tendreis que esperar desde el final-

-..¿Nosotros?-pregunto Kumico

-Cierto,no os conoceis-dijo Ryo hechandose a un lado y mostrando a sus timidos amigos que se habian quedado mirando a las jovenes con caras de completos idiotas.

-Em...¿Hola?-pregunto Kumico riendo.

-¿Que les pasa a tus amigos?-pregunto Ada en voz baja.

-..No me preguntes a mi-dijo Ryo riendo.

-Jajajaja-rio Ada divertida-Alomejor hasta me alegro de haber venido^^,hazme sitio anda-dijo saltando la cinta como pudo y ponindose bien de nuevo la nose habia complicado en la vestimenta,habia elegido un conjunto comodo,una camiseta de color turquesa con una clara inscripcion "I'm not fucking cute" en el dorso,larga como si fuera un vestido muy corto y la manga caida,dejando el tirante del sujetador al descubierto y unos legins negros con unas botas.

-No te cortas...-dijo Yamato riendo.

-Los amigos de Ryo son mis amigos-dijo Ada con las manos en la cintura-¿Vuestros nombres?-pregunto.

-No se si te pega una chica con tanto desparpajo Ryo-dijo Saru riendose.

-¡Chicos! ¡No tiene gracia!-dijo Ryo molesto.

-Vamos chicas-dijo Ada levantando un poco la cinta para que sus amigas pasaran.

-Encantada-dijeron todas sonrientes.

-...Como aqui nadie se va a presentar-dijo Ada hinchando los mofletes-Yo soy...-

-Ada,¡Lo sabemos!-dijeron todos los chicos molestos,Ada fruncio el ceño.

-Vaya,que maleducados-dijo molesta-¿Como pueden saber mi nombre?-le pregunto a Ryo

-Nos ha hablado de ti-dijo Fey suspirando,Ada se fijo en el chico "Es lindo" Penso,pero de momento de obligo a olvidar ese extraño pensamiento repentino de su mente.

-...Bueno,sigo-dijo Ada-Ellas son,Sui-dijo señalando a la chica,ella habia escodigo un conjunto similar al de Ada pero en tonos morados,solo que ella llevana una falda y una camiseta de tirantas en vez de una camiseta larga.-Ella Monique-Que llevaba una minifalda rosa y una camiseta con un poco de escote con unas medias de color piel.-Mizu-dijo señalando a la peliazul,con unos pantalones pitillo y una camiseta tonos ocres-Lea,mi hermana-dijo señalandola,ella llevaba puesto un conjunto como el de Mizu con el toque se un fular y una chaqueta vaquera encima-Mitsuko-Ella llevaba unas mallas negras con unos bolsillos en la parte trasera y una camiseta amarilla a juego con su pasador-Y Kumico-ella llevaba puesto una camiseta color verde y una falda con algo de vuelo.

-...-Ryo miro a sus amigos ceñudo,estaban haciendo un completo ridiculo delante de su mejor amiga,poniendolo a el tambien es una posicion de estupido.-Ellos son-empezo tomando al iniciativa

-Ellso podrian presentarse solos..¿No cres?-dijo Lea riendo con sarcasmo.

-Lea,vamos no seas mala-dijo Monique riendo

-Yo soy yamato-dijo el chico de la mecha saludando amigablemente con la sonrio

-Me gusta-dijo resoplo

-¿Y los demas?-pregunto Sui-¿Como os llamais?-

-Yo soy Shindou-

-Yo Saryu-

-Yo Hikaru-

-Tenma Matsukatze-

-Fidio,Fidio Aldena-

-y Fey,Fey Rune-dijo Ada sin dejar que el chico hablara.

-..¿Como...?-pregunto el sorprendido.

-Tu estas en la clase de enfrente-dijo Ada-Te he visto mas de una vez,dicen que eres el mejor alumno-

-...Oh,¿entonces tu eres Koizumi?-pregunto Fey sorprendido.

-Si señor-dijo Ada divertida-¿Tan famosa soy?-

-Bueno,por ahi comentan que eres la chica mas lista de las clases-dijo Fey encogiendose de hombros-Ademas mis profesores...-

-Tambien me comparan conigo,lo hacen para presionarnos-dijo Ada con una sonrisa miro un instante a ambos chicos,algo raro habia pasado,ellos no se conocian...

-¡MIrad!-dijo Hikaru señalando

-¡Por fin!-dijeron todos.

-Lo siento-dijo el portero-La capacidad esta excedida con vosotros-

-..Pe..pero..-replico Ryo,que iba el primero,Ada le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo "Yo me ocupo" le susurro.

-Esto..Hola-dijo Ada sonriente,el portero,que tendria no mas de dos años que los chicos la miro extrañado.

-Hola-

-¿Nos dejarias pasar?-pregunto Ada con dulzura balanceandose adelante y detras.

-..E..el limite esta excedido-volvio a decir,Ada hincho los mofletes

-Vamos...por un grupo mas no pasara nada...¿No?-pregunto Ada manteniendo su sonrisa.

-...Bu..bueno,pero pasen rapido-dijo el hombre abriendo el cordon.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Ada con inocencia-¡Vamos!-les inidico a sus acompañantes.

-Sabes manejarte-dijo Fey divertido

-Gracias,es lo mio-dijo Ada orgullosa.

-¿Y asi os colais en todas las fiesta?-pregunto Shindou

-Exacto-dijeron las chicas asintiendo

-Bueno,aunque no siempre lo hago yo-dijo Ada encogiendose de hombros-Digamos que nos turnamos,¿Verdad chicas?-

-Si jajaja-rieron todas.

-Esto esta petado-dijo Monique mirando a toda la gente.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-dijo Ada pegando un saltito-¡Vamos!-dijo agarrando a Mizu y ambas se zambulleron en toda esa multitud de personas que cubria la pista de baile.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Lea,y junto a Monique arrastraron a las demas a la pista,y los chicos contemplaron como desaparecieron en la pista.

-...¿Como bailara?-pregunto Fey con curiosidad.

-...¿Por que no nos metemos con ellas?-pregunto Tenma contento.

-¡Si!-dijo Hikaru,y ambos entraron en la pista,pero Ryo,Yamato,Shindou,Saru,Fidio y Fey se quedaron esperando fuera.

-No me veo bailando...-dijo Ryo

-Si no bailas,no ligas-dijo Yamato riendo-Yo voy,¿Alguien se apunta?-

Mientras tanto,en la pista de baile,algunas chicas intentaban sacarse de encima a unos cuantos tios que intentaban ligar con ellas...

-..¿No me das tu numero?-decia un chico acariciandole la mejilla a Monique

-Claro que no-dijo ella-Lo siento,pero tengo novio-dijo marchandose

-Monique-dijo Sui tirandole de la camiseta-Baila conmigo que no me dejan...-dijo como amedrentada,4 chicos detras de ella se miraban con desden.

-Si,mejor..-dijo Monique-Ella no esta disponible,todos fuera-dijo dispersandolos-Vamos,Kumico tambien tiene a unos cuantos chicos pesados encima-dijo conduciendo a Sui por la pista hasta la y Mitsuko bailban mientras un par de chicos las rodeaban a cada una.

-¡Lo sentimos!-dijeron Sui y Monique poniendose en medio de cada par de tios-Estan cogidas-les guiñaron el ojo y se las llevaron

-Uff,ya me estaba cansando...-dijo Mitsuko

-Si...y yo-respondio Kumico

Un poco mas alla...

-No quiero salir contigo...-replicaba Lea molesta,hinchando los mofletes.

-vamos preciosa,eres muy linda-dijo un chico que se acerco para besarla.

-Lo siento-dijo Yamato agarrando a Lea de la cintura y atrayendola hacia si-Esfumate amigo,ella ya esta pillada-Lea noto como un rubor ascendia por sus el chico de fue,Yamato le guiño el ojo a Lea y la solto.

-De nada-dijo divertido

-...Gracias-dijo Lea con una sonrisa burlona-Os llegais a poner muy pesados,¿Sabes?-

-Lo se,pero yo se ligar de manera decente-dijo Yamato encogiendose de hombros

-¿Ah Si?-dijo Lea ironica-No creo-

-¿Quiere que lo pruebe contigo?-dijo Yamato,haciendo a Lea sonrojar de nuevo.

-Conmigo no liga nadie,no es facil seducirme-dijo Lea con las manos en la cintura,parandose.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Yamato acercandose a ella con una mirada maliciosa.

-Eso afirmo...-respondio.

-Me has caido bien-dijo Yamato separandose-Tal vez te tire los tejos alguna vez-

-...Tu tampoco estas mal-respondio Lea,y ambos hecharon a reir.

Lea y Yamato eran los mas lanzados,por el contrario los chicos aun seguian fuera de la pista,Hasta que reaccionaron al ver que la gente se acumulaba al oir unos gritos.

-¡Ada!-dijo Ryo corriendo a meterse en la multitud

-¡Espera!-dijeron los demas siguiendolo

Cuando llegaron a la pista,habia un chico en el suelo tirado,y Ada estaba en posicion de defensa.

-..Cerdo,vuelve a tocarme y te dejo sin genitales-dijo con rencor,dejando a muchos de los presentes sorprendidos.

-¡Ada tranquilizate!-dijo Lea arrastrandola hacia atras,que llegaba con Yamato.

-Me..me ha cogido el culo-dijo Ada señalando al chico con desden.-¡No tienes derecho!-

-Ada,eh,tranquila-dijo Fey apartandola de Lea y abrazandola con suavidad-Tranquila...-

-...Pe..pero...-replico Ada sonrojandose.

-¡¿Quien te cres que eres para manosearla asi!?-replico Ryo muy enfadado.

-..¡¿Y quien eres tu!?-dijo el chico mas enfadado levantandose

-¡No te levantes que te reviento!-dijo Mitsuko tambien enfadada-¡¿Como te atreves!?-

-¡Que pasa aqui!-dijo el portero entrando.

-Este chico...-dijo Fey mirandolo con desden,Ryo lo cogio con brusquedad del hombro y lo levanto

-Le ha hecho cosas impropias a nuestra amiga y sin su permiso-dijo Ryo enfadado

-..Vosotros erais los de antes..-dijo el portero,fijandose en como Ada estaba abrazada a Fey,se escuchaba como ella sollozaba un poco.

-¡Que le has hecho!-dijo el portero

-¡Eh!-dijo el chico gritando-Yo solo la toquetee un poco...-

-¡¿Te parece poco!?-dijo Fey enfadado-Te deberia de dar verguenza...-Ada se separo de el,y camino hacia el chico con la cara ensombrecida.

-Te..te vas a arrepentir...De haberme intentado llevar contigo...-Ada le dio una patada al chico en la boca.

-Se lo merece-dijo Fey cogiendo a Ada de la mano.

-Perra...-dijo el chico hechando sangre por la nariz-¿Como te atreves a pegarme..?-Se levanto hacia Ada de nuevo,pero Fey y Ryo se interpusieron empujando a Ada a un lado.

-¡Atrevete!-gritaron ambos.

-...-El chico los miro con odio,y luego se marcho.

-...-

-Bueno..Lo siento,pequeña-dijo el portero-Prometo que no volvera a pasar-

-No..no es culpa suya-dijo Ada sonriendo un poco-..De todas maneras...-miro conmovida a Fey y a Ryo que estaban aun en posicion de defensa,ambos supiraron a la vez,intercambiaron una mirada que nadie comprendio y se volteron hacia Ada.

-Bueno,espero que nose vuelva a repetir algo asi-dijo el portero marchandose.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ryo procupado.

-..S..si-respondio Ada abrazandose a si misma.

-¿Vamos a tomar un poco el aire?-pregunto Fey pasandole el brazo po el hombro

-Ha...hai-respondio Ada sonrojada.

-..No me puedo creer que haya gente asi-dijo Sui triste

-..Que verguenza...-dijo Mizu

-..Pobre Ada-chan...-dijo Melanie-Bueno,ya paso...Menos mal-

-Si..Menos mal que sabe defenderse-dijo Mitsuko-Hice bien en enseñarle-

-Bueno..chicos intentemos no amargarnos con esto,¿Si?-dijo Lea-Ada estara bien,seguro,ademas Fey se fue con ella-

-...Si..Dejemosla un rato...-dijo Ryo,no muy convencido.

Ada y Fey salieron un poco de la bulla de la pista de baila y se sentaron en un pequeño sofa que habia por el establecimiento.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Fey con dulzura.

-...Eso creo-dijo Ada aun con el susto en el cuerpo

-Vamos,ese chico es un malnacido,no le hagas caso...-dijo Fey mirandola fijamente.

-Gracias...-susurro Ada

-...¿Eh?-pregunto Fey confuso,Ada sonrio.

-Que gracias por...Defenderme-dijo la chica sonrente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-..No es nada,odio a los tios asi-respondio Fey dandole un leve beso en la frente,haciendo que Ada se sonrojase mas.

-Vamos,¿Te apetece bailar?-pregunto Fey.-Me he fijado en que te gusta-

-Nose si voy a querer meterme ahi de nuevo despues de...-empezo a decir Ada,Fey nego con la cabeza,y le tendio la mano.

-Me refiero a con alguien que sepa apreciar el bailar con una chica tan hermosa como tu,¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-...Fey...-susurro Ada sonrojada,siempre habia pensado que ese chico del que todos hablaban en la escuela seria creido y repelente..Sin embargo...-Claro-dijo sonriente.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa-dijo Fey tambien sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-...Gracias.-respondio Ada con timidez.

Ada y Fey volvieron a la pista,y empezaron a bailar estuvieron ni 2 minutos cuando la musica cambio a una lenta.

-Oh..¿Que hora es?-pregunto Sui

-Um..Ah,esque ya son las 11-dijo Shindou

-Por eso pusieron la lenta...-dijo Mitsuko

-¿Quieres...bailar?-le pregunto Hikaru.

-..¿Eh?-Mitsuko se sonrojo-¿E...es a mi?-

-...Em...si-dijo Hikaru asintiendo

-Cla..claro-dijo la chica.

-Vamos a bailar,¿Lea?-pregunto Yamato

-¿Vas a ligar conmigo asi?-pregunto la chica sarcastica.

-¿Me vas a dejar que te tire los tejos?-pregunto Yamato llevandola a la pista de baile.

-Um...lo pensare-dijo Lea con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Bailas?-le pregunto Fidio a Monique.

-Um..claro-respondio la chica.

-...-

-¡Vamos a bailar!-dijo Tenma tomando de la mano a Mizu y llevandosela a la pista.

-...-Sui y Shindou se miraron,ellos eran los unicos que Saru y Kumico se habia ido a la barra a beber algo.

-...¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial?-pregunto Shindou

-¿Eh?-pregunto Sui-Um...¿Y a ti?-

-¡Invitala!-grito Lea desde la pista,Shindou se sonrojo.

-E..estoo...¿Querrias concederme un baile?-pregunto el chico.

-Cla...claro!-dijo Sui.

Y despues de ese baile,la noche termino para todos esos despidieron,y todos esperaban encontrarse alguna vez mas.

-Adios chicos^^-dijo Sui sonriente,sin duda habia sido la mejor fiesta que habia vivido.

-Adios^^-respondieron los chicos sonrientes,a pesar de la timidez del principio,habian cogido confianza rapido.

-Bueno,Ryo-chan,Fey,a vosotros os veo mañana-dijo Ada bostezando.

-Eso es cierto,hasta mañana-dijo Fey sonriente

-Hasta otro dia chicos-dijo Kumico-Espero que podamos quedar de nuevo-

-Claro-dijo Saru-Esperemos que hagan mas fiestas-

-Seria genial quedar de nuevo-dijo Mizu-Adios-

Cada uno volvio a su casa,¿Seria cuestion de tiempo que se volvieran a ver?¿O solo fue una noche loca sin significado? ¿Se han enamorado? ¿Como sera el dia de Ada en la universidad sabiendo que Fey estaria alli?

¿Continuara..?


End file.
